Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical receptacles with non-metallic retaining pins, and more specifically to panel mount receptacles with non-metallic retaining pins that retain an electrical connector within a receptacle housing.
Description of the Related Art
In many industrial and commercial indoor and outdoor environments single pole panel mount receptacles are used with cabling to provide electrical power for numerous applications, such as to supply power to machinery, generators, to lighting systems and sound stages, to amusement park rides, and to sporting stadiums.
Such panel mount receptacles may be male or female receptacles and include a receptacle housing and a contact mounted within the housing. In some prior panel mount receptacles, the contacts were mounted to the receptacle housing using a metallic retaining pin inserted through one side of an exterior of the receptacle housing, through the contact, and out the other side of the receptacle housing. In such receptacles, the metallic pin, which conducts electricity, was exposed on the outer surface of the receptacle thereby being a potential hazard to those who would touch the receptacle. To prevent shock, vendors applied a non-conductive epoxy over the area of the exposed pins. However, over time the epoxy coating degrades and chips off the pin thereby exposing the pin to human contact.